


Commitment

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has to commit first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.  
>  Day twenty one prompt(s) used: Waiting on the world to change, Part-time lover, Keeper, Bubble, Bottomless.  
> Kink: Narratophilia.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None. Poke me if you spot anything. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Commitment

~

“I should go,” said Harry. 

Hermione smiled. “Expecting a Floo call?” 

Harry was sure she saw right through his blush. 

“I see that you are.” She smirked. “Still maintaining that Snape’s only a part-time lover?” 

Harry sighed. “I have to assume he is. I mean, he hasn’t said otherwise, so--” 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “He’s _Snape_. It’s not as if he’s about to share the deepest secrets of his soul with you without some sort of commitment on your part.” 

Harry blinked. “So you think I should be the first one to say that I want more than sex and the hottest dirty talk ever?” 

“I didn’t need to hear that!” cried Ron in the background. 

“Sorry!” Harry smiled wanly at Hermione. “I just...I guess I’ve been waiting for him to say something.”

“You may as well live in a bubble and wait for the world to change,” Hermione said. “When you’re tired of that, though, you’re going to have to do something, take matters into your own hands.” 

“And if he laughs at me?” 

Hermione smiled, her expression gentle. “Something tells me that laughing will be the last thing he does.” 

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by another message coming in by Floo. “That’s probably him.” 

“Probably.” Hermione nodded. “Go on, then. And Harry? Good luck.” 

“If it works I don’t want details!” cried Ron. 

Hermione winked. “I wouldn’t mind hearing them, though,” she whispered before signing off. 

Once she was gone, the next call came through and, as expected, it was Severus. “Are you busy?” he asked. 

Harry shook his head. “I was just chatting with Hermione.” 

Severus hummed. “I can call back another time--” 

“No!” Harry blushed under Severus’ look. “No, please.” 

“May I come over?” Severus asked. 

“Yes,” whispered Harry.

A moment later Severus was through and, wasting no time, he walked Harry backwards until he was up against the wall. “And what shall I do with you tonight?” he purred. 

Swallowing hard, Harry tilted his head back. “Whatever you want.” 

“You need a keeper, Harry.” Severus smirked. “It may not be wise to give a Slytherin such license. What if I wanted to tie you up and talk you to orgasm?”

Harry shivered. “I’d let you.” He looked up at Severus from beneath his lashes. “I trust you. Whatever you want from me is yours.” 

“Hm.” Severus leaned in, his expression suddenly serious. “And if I say I want everything you have to give and more?” 

Harry’s heart started hammering in his chest. “Like what?”

“Like _everything_.” Severus held Harry’s gaze. “Every part of you, flaws and all.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “You mean this _thing_ between us isn’t just sex?” 

“The sex is important, yes.” Severus pressed closer. “But I want more, Harry. Are you prepared for that?” 

“Yes.” Harry moaned as Severus’ surged forward, kissing him fiercely. A bottomless well of passionate feeling surged up inside him as he clung to Severus and poured everything he felt into the kiss. And Severus evidently understood, because he responded in kind, gathering Harry to him and escalating the kiss until they were rocking together.

And that was how Harry came, in Severus’ arms as he rubbed against him and whispered hot, dirty things in his ear. Beneath the words, however, Harry heard what Severus meant, heard the pledges of love and devotion.

Severus came with a low moan, and when they separated they were both panting. “So, I take it you approve of this change in our relationship?” Severus murmured into the curve of Harry’s neck as they recovered. 

Harry smiled, pulling Severus towards his bed. “Definitely.”

~


End file.
